The invention relates generally to welding systems and more particularly to portable welding systems including a charging output.
Welding and cutting systems generally include a power supply configured to supply a current used in the operation of the respective system. In these systems, the current may be passed through, near, or around a work piece to weld or cut the work piece. Typically, the power supply receives alternating current (AC) power from a power grid and conditions the power for use in the specific system. Portable welding units generally include compact configurations that are maneuverable and can be plugged into various external AC power sources, such as an AC power grid, or an AC generator. The compact configuration of portable welding units enables an operator to easily transport the unit for welding and cutting in various locations.
Welding units are generally configured to output power specifically for welding or cutting rather than other applications. Typically, other power supplies, such as battery chargers, are standalone units. In addition, welding units lack the intelligence to supply power correctly and safely to other applications, such as batteries.